


Stay

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [14]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Torture, backstory : de and i like to torture robots, i dont think beef is a bad guy, i dont think hypno is a bad guy, i love them both please fandom dont torture me, mentioned forced prostitution, mentioned past of violence, nothing comes of that but a few throwaway lines, stockholm basically, this is actually bad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: some important notes :- " the monster in hypno's body " is named kake , not that that comes up at all i just wanted you to know that- crith is a robot " clone " of npc grian who gained his own sentience and stuff he is baby basically- this is the unofficial sequel to leave , my " doc tortures npg out of hermitcraft " fic- this is based in the same roleplay universe as leave but about 20000 messages after that ( might as well be )
Relationships: Hypnotizd (Kake)/Crith, xBCrafted/Crith
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devak_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devak_66/gifts).



> some important notes :  
> \- " the monster in hypno's body " is named kake , not that that comes up at all i just wanted you to know that  
> \- crith is a robot " clone " of npc grian who gained his own sentience and stuff he is baby basically  
> \- this is the unofficial sequel to leave , my " doc tortures npg out of hermitcraft " fic  
> \- this is based in the same roleplay universe as leave but about 20000 messages after that ( might as well be )

I was passed between them, feeling nothing but the low but draining burn of the pain I had felt moments before. Normally a sickness that robots shouldn’t feel would form in the pit of my stomach at even thinking about this monster that had taken over Hypno, let alone needing to kiss him or yell that I loved him. _“Yell it,”_ his monotone voice played over in my head as the tall, bearded man dragged me into another room, _“let the whole server know who you really love.”_ The hand grabbing on my upper arm was not a comfortable one, it threw me in before shutting the door and throwing a chair in front to keep it from being opened. I don’t love him. I only love one person in the way that he wants me to and it will never be him. The truth is... my mind was still on the one I really loved: X- Hypno. It’s only Hypno. It always will be, right?

With the door blocked and Hypno not close enough to hear anything, Beef sat down on his bed, from what deals I heard them bet on, I was supposed to… oh fuck- not with him. “Now open up.” I looked at him, but the look on the pudgy man’s face wasn’t forceful. He looked concerned. My mouth opened to wrap around an organ like what could be assumed, but a hand shot to my face, shoving me back and away from him. If that wasn’t what he wanted, what else could it be?

My eyes were dull, not shining the bright glowing purple, but it was normal here. Looking between when I first ended up here, bright and hopeful to go back to… whoever it was that I was with before, and now, lifeless with all hope being lost between the kisses and the “I love you”s and the torturous electrocution when things weren’t exactly to Hypno’s liking, it was almost like I was two different robots. “What is it that you want, then?”

Beef used a sexual innuendo, it was to make it seem like this monster in Hypno’s skin was getting what he wanted. “I want you to open up, tell the truth.” He whispers the second half, but after checking the door was locked for a second time, he stopped censoring himself.

But I had given up. There was nothing else for me. “There’s nothing to say. You were right last you were here. I chose to say here. I love him.” No emotion graced my voice.

“What?” His brown eyes were wide, staring into mine. It was like he was in denial of what I had said. Like he wanted to bring up what I had told him only days before: that I do not want to be here. But I love Hypno. How could I not? It was just a joke. With a groan, Beef rubbed his hands against his eyes and looked down. “Let me see your ring, then.”

It takes me by surprise and I stare down at it for quite some time. If something happened to this ring, to this chain preventing me from leaving the house, Hypno would most likely just find another way to hurt me. Or to just give a worse thing to hold me here. Beef knew how the ring worked, being it was made of the same material of the handcuffs that he used to chain me up when I met X- Hypno. I stayed silent, rubbing my thumb across the ring, refusing to look up to the other.

“Is this ring controlling you? Hypnotizing you into saying this?”

Silently, I shake my head from side to side, a non-verbal denial. After all, it isn’t hypnosis, just my love for Hypno.

“Does the ring hurt you when it’s touched?” Beef looked down at him, stifling a laugh. “Can some Watcher Fuck like you even feel?”

“I can feel,” I quietly admitted, holding my hand out to him. “And it doesn’t hurt when it’s just touched.” As long as Beef doesn’t try to remove the ring, he can do what he wants. But that’s just what he asked.

“Would you remove it for me?” A moment of panic coursed through me and I shook my head quickly. I couldn’t. I would never. “Well why not?” Beef’s eyes were careful, stuck between my hand, rested in his far larger ones, and my eyes.

“The ring..” It felt like I was breaking _his_ rules saying this. “There’s a magnet in it.”

He pulled the hand closer to him, looking over and nodding at the construction. “Do you remember the handcuffs you were put in? When we had you locked up to keep us safe from someone who would hurt us at any moment? When you met xB.” Hearing xB’s name shattered my heart to hear, but I nodded anyway as I did remember the day. It was the first time I saw him. It's crazy to think his best friend in the world is the one that did this to me. “This is the same technology. A magnet, stuck to your metal hand, but it can be easily removed.”

I spoke no response.

“If you aren’t lying or being manipulated into staying here, then that means that you won’t mind if I remove the ring. I could take it off and throw it away and you wouldn’t want to leave.” Still no response. “By the end of the night one thing is getting off. It will either be me or that ring. But seeing as I would feel like shit getting off to a _married_ man, either way that ring has to go.”

I didn’t want to grace him with words. I would be fine to just suck him off and get him away. The longer he is here, the more my own thoughts come back and as much as I want to go back to the man I love, this monster in the edgy pirate’s body could find us and, worse than taking me back, hurt xB. “Why do you care all of a sudden? Aren’t I just that ‘Watcher Fuck’?” The words weren’t sarcastic. There was nothing to them but truth.

“Because _Crafted_ hasn’t stopped crying since you left. He doesn’t sleep. Something about his bed being empty.” When Beef spoke he made sure to put emphasis on xB’s name. It hurt to hear. It broke what was left of my heart to hear. “If you really love Hypno, or whatever he is, then you would be able to take that ring off, leave this house and tell him,” xB, “that you don’t love him.” But I couldn’t speak. I wasn’t able to think about this at all. I do love him. He is the one I love. Of course I love x- Hypno. His legs cross under him and his hands rest comfortably and calmly on his lap. “Well?”

Everything I tried to think to say went out of my head, everything I wanted to say would have been manipulated into a way for Hypno to just hurt me more. If I say I love xB, not him, he would give a tug to the ring he stuck to me.. “I couldn’t..” I would have sobbed if not for being unable. “I could never hurt him like that..”

“Then do you really love this monster that stole my friend’s body?” Beef sounded angry as he looked down at the silver wedding band on my finger.

It was hard to speak, feeling he was breathing down my back as I did, but I had to do it eventually. “I never did. I- I had told him that, but I was hurt over and over when I did.. I fell for his tricks.. Oh my Gods, xB deserves better than me.. Better than what I-” Before the self-hate filled sentence could finish, Beef had tugged a knife, only a couple inches long, and pressed it against the button only he could find. Inside the ring, the magnets were shut off and the ring could be removed if it was what he would choose to do with it. I didn’t react to the movements at first, numb to all the feelings and sights around me, but I wanted to rip the silver off of my hand and run, never look back and never risk it. I wanted to go straight to xB and hold onto him, hide my face back against his beard like I had so many times in the past. But my mind wouldn’t let me move. I couldn’t leave the bed, Hypno would get mad. He would find us. He would make me regret everything. He could hurt xB.

Beef slowly pulled the ring off of me and tucked it into a pocket, a small sigh leaving him before he could stop it when I didn’t scream or cry. I felt nothing. No pain from trying to remove it. But I couldn’t think of that. I was knee deep in the pros and cons of leaving and staying. “Run, I have this covered, I promise. Just run before he fucking gets back.”

But I couldn’t move. Thoughts were still swirling. If I leave I get xB but Hypno could come back and find or hurt us both. If I say xB lives without me. He could learn to move on. I could learn to love Hypno. I had made my choice.

**Author's Note:**

> this likely wont make sense to anyone but de and i but here take this as our wedding present  
> but to anyone wanting to know if he left or stayed comment and ill tell


End file.
